Total Drama Time Loop
by Frosty Wolf
Summary: He lost the million dollars, lost the girl again, and is fleeing from lava. Then, life decides to throw him a curve ball. Next thing he knows he's back at Camp Wawanakwa...and Chris welcomes him to Total Drama Island?
1. Day One, Take Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or World tour, and I am not making any money off of this story.

Summary: It's finally over! Total Drama World Tour has run its course. Cody lost the girl, the million dollars, and is currently trying to outpace lava, but at least he can finally go home. But the next thing he knows, he's on a boat to camp Wawanakwa…and Chris welcomes him to Total Drama Island?

Chapter One: Day One, Take Two

It was all so familiar, as it should have been. There were some moments in life that stuck with you, for better or worse. The slowly rotting dock, the disgusting campground behind it, the handful of bored teenagers standing behind the excited and entirely conceited host, it all brought about a strong sense of deejay-vu that he had never felt before.

Well, the fogbank he'd passed through to get here was unfamiliar. And when had he gotten on the boat in the first place? The last thing he could remember was swimming for his life with everyone else.

"Cody! The Codester, the Codemeister!" The host smiled brightly as he brought his hand up and pointed dramatically at him.

"H-hi Chris," Cody awkwardly returned the gesture. There was something so familiar about this. Ignoring the hosts disappointed look at his lack of enthusiasm, he walked to the back of the group and tried to think about what was going on. Oh he knew what was happening, but his mind was having trouble understanding why. Distantly, he heard Chris welcome the few campers who got there after him before asking them to group together for a picture.

He realized he was forgetting something, even as he got into place and smiled. Not just about the show, but something…imminent.

A loud, ominous creak from the old dock gave him a hint. And he had just enough time to make an 'oh' sound before it finally gave way and dropped them all into the ocean. The cold water shocked him out of his stupor.

"Does this seem familiar to anyone else?" Cody blurted out, almost pleadingly. This was way too real to be a dream. Most of the others just looked at him with confusion or annoyance.

"Totally! This one time, I was at summer camp, and one of the others had this pet termite farm. And I was all," Izzy started rambling on about one of her past exploits. Cody didn't listen. Not even when Heather finally yelled at her to shut up. He was too busy trying not to scream.

* * *

Cody followed, slowly trailing behind the others while Chris gave them a tour. A thousand different possibilities were running through his mind. Was this an illusion, a drug induced stupor like the one Sierra's love-me-tea had put him in, or just an elaborate prank to get one more laugh at his expense?

No, this was way too detailed to be fake. And if Chris had the technology to fake this, surely he would have broken it out long ago. And Sierra's drugged tea had left him dazed and weak, not on a trip down memory lane. The last option seemed the most plausible, but even that seemed unlikely. His friends wouldn't do that too him, and there were no secretive glances or snickers coming from the less controlled cast members. This was the same awkward atmosphere that they'd all felt on the first day they met.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice when he was sorted into the Screaming Gophers for the second time.

"You have half an hour to unpack and then meet me in the main lodge, starting now!" Chris announced, leaving the teens to interact.

Cody went to unpack, not even investigating when Lindsay's scream shook the campground. He already knew about the cockroach and less than a minute later the thud of Duncan bringing an axe down on it was heard.

_Where'd he get it anyway?_ Cody wandered, before shrugging it off as unimportant and unpacking his stuff. Not even realizing he hadn't followed Gwen into her cabin, or hit on the girls on arrival.

Deciding to just go with it for now, Cody finished unpacking and followed the other teens into the mess hall. Chef was busy working on what could only be described as slop. Cody felt a sense of morbid fascination as Chef added four eggs, with shells, and most of a bottle of tobacco sauce.

The self-proclaimed ladies' man let himself get placed in between Lindsay and Heather. At the time, he would have been thrilled to be sitting next to two beautiful girls. Even if one was as bright as a wet match and the other a manipulative witch. And an even more unpleasant version then the one who had gotten to the final three with him, his Heather had two seasons and some humility shoved down her throat, this one was all attitude.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your buts down now!" Chef Hatchet's introduction was as fierce as he remembered it. But after three seasons and having seen the man in less hostile conditions, and several dresses, Cody was less intimidated.

Cody heard Chris walk in, Geoff asking if they could order pizza, and Chef's rather intense objection. This involved throwing a cleaver past Geoff's head into the wall.

"It's cool G! Brown slop is cool! Right guys?" The blond got out quickly while Chef Hatchet continued to glare at him from across the room.

"Anyway," Chris said, trying to draw attention back to himself. "Your first challenge begins in one hour!"

Cody took a minute to remember exactly what had happened during their first challenge. It didn't seem like something you'd forget, but after three seasons and so many life threatening situations it didn't stick out much as you'd think.

Then it came to him, and he felt his heart sink.

"It's only our first challenge, how hard can it be?" He overheard DJ try to console Katie on the other table.

He and everyone else stopped and stared when Cody dropped to the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Oh, they would all know better soon.

* * *

"Okay, todays challenge is three fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff, into the lake!" Chris announced to the group.

"Piece of cake," Bridgette assured Tyler.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas," Chris proceeded. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic man eating sharks."

To the shock of many, several of the predators proceeded to jump out at different parts of the wider area. Even knowing about them, Cody couldn't help but be unnerved.

"Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area. Which, we're pretty sure is shark free."

_Now that's reassuring,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me," Leshawna began to object.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below," Chris continued like this, unfazed. "Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub!"

"The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub part tonight! The losers will be sending someone home," Chris declared!

Cody watched as the Killer Bass were called up first, and listened as Owen tried to assure his teammates that the challenge had been tested to be survivable.

Having seen all the bonus footage from the season one DVD set and several of the hospitalized interns, he knew better than to be assured.

Cody watched as everything played out exactly as it did before. Bridgette went first, followed by Tyler who crashed right into a metal buoy, then by several more successful dives by the other team. DJ chickened out, siting a fear of heights and was forced into a rather embarrassing chicken hat. He tuned them out until he heard Chris talking to Courtney.

"You can chicken out if you want, but it might wind up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you," Chris finished with a satisfied smile.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump," Courtney declared confidently.

Looking at his team, Cody could honestly see her point.

Katie and Sadie's panic attack when they refused to be separated was expected, Chris giving in and letting Izzy switch teams so they would shut up was too.

Watching Leshawna argue with Heather, followed by her throwing the smaller girl off the cliff was all the more satisfying the second time around. Even if he knew she wouldn't be quite as bad in the future, say a year and a half from now, he knew she wasn't that person yet.

Everything played out as planned while his fellow campers began methodically throwing themselves off of the cliff. And he did take a few moments to enjoy seeing Gwen in her black two piece, but was more restrained about it then he had been before. Then it was time for him to take the plunge.

"Cody, you're up dude." Chris looked expectantly at him. Beth had joined Courtney and DJ in the chicken group, leaving only him and Owen to take the drop.

"I'm going to pass dude." _I already know I won't win, so I might as well spend as much time relaxing at the resort as possible._

"Suit yourself," Chris smiled and put a chicken hat on his head. "Chicken, you take the long way down."

"Your team needs this win to tie dude, no pressure," Chris assured Owen, who stood there smiling.

"Okay there's pressure!" Chris wiped the smile off of Owens face.

Cody could make out the cheers, jeers, and Heathers demand that Owen jump off the cliff. Owen calmly walked backwards while putting on a pair of water wings.

"Talk a good run at it buddy, you can do this," Chris encouraged him.

"I'm going to die now," Owen seemed to say to no one in particular. "I'm going to totally die now."

"You probably will," Cody thought out loud. "And I know everyone down there is expecting you to bite it if you actually go through with this. You're like an all you can eat buffet to sharks."

Owen paled dramatically, and started inching backwards from the edge of the cliff.

"I mean, if you miss, the sharks will be all over you," Cody continued, unaware of how he was affecting his teammate and the odd looks he was getting. "They're supposed to be attracted to blood, but you smell like barbecues sauce and-"

"I want my mommy!" Owen screamed, running back towards the camp with his hands in the air.

"See, I knew the other team couldn't make it!" Courtney crowed in triumph, looking as dignified as someone in a chicken hat and bikini possibly could.

Beth and DJ both gave Cody vague looks of disapproval, while Cody looked after Owen, thoroughly confused.

Chris was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "That was sick dude, I thought he was going to wet himself."

Chris took a moment to gather himself before picking up his megaphone. "Okay, Killer Bass win the first part of the challenge. Everyone report to the beach for part two."

Unfortunately, the second part of the challenge did not go at all as it should have. Between the lack of wheelbarrows, Heather's condescending attitude, and the other teams gloating, there was not a lot of team spirit to pull them through that night. Instead of the sturdy construct that they had managed the first time, the only managed to half finish before Chris came to inspect.

It didn't take Cody long to figure out what had gone wrong, and he felt guilty at having psyched out Owen like that. The larger boy was taking a lot of abuse from the rest of the team. And he was added to that once everyone figured out that he's psyched Owen out.

* * *

**Confessional **

Owen sat on the stool nervously. "I really feel like I let the rest of the team down today. I mean, I think I might not even make any friends today."

Heather glared back into the camera. "Three losers today, but I think Cody would be the hardest to control. Kid's a weirdo! He is so gone."

Leshawna shook her head sadly. "Bad day, but we can't keep people around if they're gonna bring the rest of the team down. Sorry small fry."

* * *

Then, the dramatic bonfire ceremony came.

"Screaming Gophers, at summer camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life!"

Chris gave them a moment to let that sink in.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes too…Trent!"

Christ continued the ceremony until only Beth, Owen, and Cody were left. The same people that had refused to compete in the first days challenge.

"That just leaves our three chickens, you guys really let your team down today and one of you is out of the game."

Chris let the dramatic tension build for a moment before he handed out the second to last marshmallow.

"Beth," the farm girl squealed in delight and rushed to claim the fluffy treat.

"And the last marshmallow goes too," Cody couldn't help feeling the tension a little, even though he hadn't intended to try to win.

"…Owen." The blond boys celebratory yell left Cody stunned, even after he ate his treat.

"Sorry Cody, the dock of shame is that way bro." Chris smiled and gestured to the waiting dock. Owen actually looked sorry for him as he walked past.

Still stunned, Cody slowly made his way to the dock. A glance at his now former teammates didn't yield much sympathy, though a few members did look at him and wave goodbye.

_I wonder if this is how Zeke felt,_ he wondered. Shocked and a little ashamed that he had been the first of so many teens to get the boot.

The boat of losers looked as inhospitable as ever in the darkness, though Cody could vaguely make out Chef behind the steering wheel. If nothing else, he would be leaving in one piece as opposed to being in a body cast and getting fished out of the water.

The boat glided its way through the choppy water into a fog bank, and Cody felt a heavy presence in the back of his mind even as weariness overtook his body.

Then he knew no more.

Cody slowly rose from the boat floor, wondering why he was there instead of at the resort.

A glance towards their destination, showed a familiar island, with a familiar dock and an anxiously waiting crowd of people.

_No way,_ was the only thing that came to mind when he got off the boat and Chris walked up to him.

"Cody! The Codester, the Codemeister!" The host smiled brightly as he brought his hand up and pointed dramatically at him. Cody couldn't even bring himself to return the gesture and walked away leaving Chris to glare after him for the perceived snub.

_I'm reliving the first season over and over again,_ Cody accepted._ But how am I supposed to end it? I don't have to actually win do I?_

That thought chilled him, and he looked around at the twenty-one other competitors from the first season. He weighed their strengths and weaknesses against own and came to a harsh but undeniable conclusion.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

What can I say? This plotline gives me more freedom with the cast than any other that I can think of. Also, this seems to be an original idea as far as the Total Drama section is concerned. Now, a few things I want to make clear.

1. I know this is the first thing that I have updated in forever. But the idea for this story hit me hard, so I'm running with it as long as I can. When I get back to my other stories is uncertain, but I will keep writing.

2. This takes place just after the end of Total Drama World Tour, when the volcano erupts, what happens after that to everyone is officially AU right now.

3. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, but things will change as Cody affects them. So things will start out like Total Drama Island, but will likely end up very differently.

4. The final couple for this story is undecided. Cody still has feelings for Gwen right now, but that could change as he gets to know the other girls a little better. But I highly doubt this will end as a harem story, though the idea could make a humorous one-shot.

5. You should not yet know how/why this is happening. You'll find out when/if Cody does…and after I figure that part out. Don't worry, I'll think of something!

6. Reviews, especially constructive ones, always inspire. I don't think any writer ever wrote slower because of too many reviews, so tell me what you think.


	2. Getting Back to Basics

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or World tour, and I am not making any money off of this story.

Well, I have to admit. I'm pretty overwhelmed by the response I got for the first chapter. Usually when I post a new chapter, I check back that night or the next morning. By then I usually have two to four reviews waiting for me and a few more might trickle in over the next couple of days. Last chapter, six reviews in two hours! By now, I have well over a dozen. I can only hope to attract more people as time goes on. So to everyone who reviewed, thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Two: Getting Back to Basics

Cody quietly followed the rest of the cast up the cliff in his bathing suit. He was too busy thinking to focus on anything that was happening around him, so his body was on autopilot. It was amazing how easily a time loop could distract you.

_How could this have happened?_ Cody thought furiously. Could it have been something from back on the island? No, that didn't make any sense. Nothing like this had happened during season one. He had been fleeing an erupting volcano and then come too on the boat. And no one else noticed anything wrong!

Nothing made any sense around here.

"Like, are you okay?" A familiar voiced asked him from up ahead on the path.

Cody looked up to see Lindsay giving him a concerned look. The blonde had an almost puppy like appeal that had never quite faded, even after everything that had happened to her on the show. Right now it was going full force, and Cody couldn't help but smile back at the pretty girl.

"Oh sure," Cody did his best to assure her. If the easily distracted girl had been able to tell how lost he felt, he was sure that the others could it too. It was best not to look too distracted and risk losing again today.

Giving him a large smile, the taller girl hurried up to stand next to heather. He knew how that would end up, but couldn't bring himself to try and discourage her after she had been so nice to him.

And he had to admit. From this angle, Lindsay filled out that little red bikini of hers very nicely.

Before he knew it, they were on top of the cliff again and Chris was giving them a rundown of the challenge. Word for word from the last two times, maybe he had writers who gave him a script he memorized. Anyway, the other team started to jump, and Katie and Sadie begged Chris to be let onto the same team, who gave in after a minute of high pitched pleading and let Izzy change teams.

All of it was so very familiar. And before he knew it, most of his team had gone over the edge and it was his turn. But this time, he wouldn't let himself chicken out.

Remembering the suicidal jump was not nearly as intimidating as standing there on the ledge preparing to throw himself off the cliff. He took a minute to remind himself that no one had actually died from this challenge.

Not yet, anyway.

"Go ahead and jump," Chis encouraged. "Unless your chicken, bawk, bawk!"

Not even bothering to look back at the annoying flapping motions he was sure the host was making, Cody threw himself over the edge of the cliff and moved himself into a perfect cannonball. An impossibly short fall later, he was splashing down amidst the cheers of his teammates.

Rising back to the surface, Cody forced himself to smile back at them once he took a few deep breaths. Even as Chef pulled up in the boat to fish him out. A scream from above made him look up and he suddenly remembered who had been waiting to go after him and the results from the first time.

That was all the warning he got before Owen's small flood tossed them all around. Cody was tossed around like a leave in a hurricane before he finally stopped.

Sputtering, Cody spat a bit of sand out of his mouth. Somehow he and most of the others had ended up on the shore with most of the others.

Cheers ensued, until Owen's request for a new bathing suit stopped them.

* * *

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, Forty-nine bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!"

Cody followed his team's sing-along with a genuine smile. His first one real one since he had started looping, which was the best word that came to mind. This was how he remembered going into the first season, with a smile on his face and a song in his heart! After the first day the entire team had felt confident that they could take on anything Chris could throw at them.

It was too bad that Heathers scheming had brought them all down. He would really have to do something about that before it got out of hand.

_Heather_, he looked over at the girl. He had to admit, the way she smiled and sang along with the others he never would have known just how far the girl would go for the sake of victory. A victory she would never really get, the million dollars being lost in the lava surge.

If that wasn't proof of karma, what was?

But the important thing was that he DID know what she would do, and that gave him the advantage! It had been said many times before and it rang true now, knowledge was power.

The real question was. What should he do with that knowledge, that power?

He could win, that shouldn't be too difficult with what he knew. But there was so much he could do with this! He could convince the others to eliminate Heather early and spare themselves a ton of grief!

But…should he? The Heather he had been on Team Amazon with hadn't been a people person to say the least, but she hadn't been as overly cruel as she was now and had helped lead them to several victories. He meant it when he said she had been pretty good to him overall. Maybe he could reach out to that same Heather here.

…OR, he could use that knowledge to win Gwen over! He had been her friend long enough to know what she did and didn't like. And enough time brooding to see where he had gone wrong with her, and he already avoided that really bad first impression.

Maybe this was fates way of giving him a second chance at love. Wishful thinking maybe, but it made about as much sense as anything else that was happening this season.

"Hey look, there's the campground!" Beth called out.

But for now, he could see the campground coming up. He'd deal with all this other stuff later; they hadn't actually won the challenge yet. And he really wanted that hot tub party!

* * *

An hour later, the hot tub was really coming together. He'd spent most of that time holding boards in place while Trent or Justin hammered them in or looking for particular parts. Now he was having a drink while he helped fill the tub with water.

A little while later, Chris came to judge them. It was really a no brainier, even before the other teams fairly shoddy looking hot tub collapsed in on itself.

"Well I think we have a winner here, the Screaming Gophers." Chris declared. The rest of the team burst out in cheers and Owen burst out of the tub, waving is hands in the air.

Cody tuned out the rest of the conversation, for now he just wanted to have some time alone. He knew that the part wouldn't begin until just after sunset, so he had a little while to chill before things got started.

* * *

"Hey," jumping, Cody quickly turned around from where he had been looking through his stuff. Thinking about what might be useful in future challenges and hadn't heard anyone walk into the cabin.

Trent was there, raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy's reaction.

"You okay, I didn't mean to scare you." He sounded sincere too.

"Me? Scared?" Cody tried to play it off with a laugh. "Nah, I guess I'm just still a little wired. It's not every day you jump off a thousand foot cliff."

_At least I hope it's not a daily thing,_ Cody added, a little afraid. He could only assume time would flow normally now, after all.

Trent laughed a little, accepting his explanation at face value. "Yeah, that was pretty intense, huh. Anyway, were getting ready for the party so I came to get you. The hot tub is just about ready."

A glance out the window showed the sky was turning a dark shade of pink. He could feel the weariness of the day's events coming down on him, and already knew that he would sleep well tonight. Even in the unfamiliar and rather stuffed cabin.

"I'll be out there in a minute," he assured Trent.

"Okay, but don't take too long. Owen looks like he could eat the entire buffet right now." The musician warned him, turning back to the door.

_He probably could at that._ "I'll be quick."

"To the screaming gophers," Cody toasted with a bottle of juice while the others cheered.

"Go gophers, go gophers," Leshawna cheered from in the front of the tub, doing an incredibly silly looking dance. Owen, and in a rare bout of team spirit, Noah, had joined her little dance, celebrating their teams victory.

Laughing at the spectacle, Cody saw the other team wander back from the marshmallow ceremony. It was easy to pick out who was missing from the lack of toque alone.

"Looks like Ezekiel got the boot," Cody muttered quietly.

"So what?" Heather demanded, apparently he hadn't been quiet enough. "The sexist hillbilly had it coming!" Most of the other girls muttered their agreement, even if they didn't use those words.

"Yeah, I guess," Cody hesitantly agreed with her.

Seeing the looks he was getting he elaborated before they got the wrong idea.

"I mean, no one is really evil at heart right? I think he just didn't get out much, being homeschooled and all."

"Whatever," Heather muttered to herself. "What we need to worry about is keeping our winning streak going!" This was a Heather he knew all too well.

"Would you relax string bean," Leshawna cut in, sipping from a bottle of water. "We got two days to relax, let's just try to have some fun with this." Leshawna predictably tried to be the voice of reason, and it got him thinking.

Heather put on a smile, but he was probably the only one who saw how forced it was. "Yeah, we'll have plenty of fun." She even sounded like she meant it. Cody wondered if it was natural, or if she had taken acting classes at some point.

* * *

**Confessional**

Cody, still in his bathing suit, smiled at the camera. "I think Leshawna has the right idea. I may not know what's going on right now, but there's no reason I can't sit back and try to enjoy myself."

Cody tries to lean coolly against the back of the outhouse, and slips out of the seat leaving a small pool of water behind.

* * *

The morning sun leaked in through the thin shades, landing right on his face. Bringing his blanket up to block it only delayed the inevitable. He was awake again.

Groaning, Cody looked around. The familiar cabin seemed to mock all of his hopes that the events of last night were just some kind of crazy dream. Still, at least he was not back to day one again.

With that thought in mind, Cody got to his feet and grabbed the stuff he needed in order to get a quick shower. A fast trip to the communal wash showed a small line had formed.

"Come on already," Gwen yelled, banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, curiously. He honestly didn't remember this ever happening.

"Heather has barricaded herself in the bathroom." Gwen answered, pounding on the door again.

"She said she likes to bathe in privacy." Lindsay said happily.

"Well she's using up all the hot water!" Gwen shot back.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a shower any time soon. Cody went back to his cabin to put his stuff away before he went to get breakfast. The last day had passed quicker then he would have thought. He had spent most of it just relaxing with the others, getting to know old friends a second time. He planned to explore the area around the island today. Hopefully he would find something, anything, to help him figure out what was happening.

No such luck. Other than that, he had spent some time getting to know his teammates. He and Trent were actually getting off to a better start then they had the first time. And part of that was probably his lack of blatant flirting with Gwen, whom he had a few pleasant conversations with.

His future knowledge kept Gwen interested in their conversations, rather than simply tolerating. He wasn't an artist, but he had some skill in music that he'd honed with the Drama Brothers.

He wandered if they would still be formed when this was all over.

Shrugging, he went over to the mess hall. The Awakeathon was tomorrow and he was trying to figure out how to help his team. Maybe he could ration some coffee and hand it out after the first day was done. Or should he just leave it alone? They had won the first time after all.

"Skinny, you got a package." Chef announced, bringing down a small brown wrapped package on top of whatever he was trying to pass off as an omelet.

Careful not to aggravate the man further, Cody said nothing and took his tray to the nearest seat. Carefully extracting the package from the gunk, he worked on untying the twine holding it together. Thankfully the inside seemed like it hadn't been touched by the concoction.

The inside opened to reveal a small brown clock. Or at least what he thought was a clock. Instead of twelve numbers around the middle, there were twenty-five. And with only a single small arrow in the middle pointing at the number one rather than the two you usually found on a traditional clock. Blinking, Cody tried to turn the dial, but as much as he struggled it wouldn't budge either way.

There was only one other distinguishing mark on the entire clock. Engraved in fancy writing on the back was a single word. _Hope._

Confused, he placed it off to one side. Then he turned his attention to breakfast, trying to get down some of the rubbery eggs Chef had served him before the smell got to him.

* * *

A blow horn he would come to dread tore through the quiet morning air. Groaning with the rest of the campers, he slowly got up to get dressed. He could hear Leshawna yelling from her window, but knew Chris too well to think he would be swayed by a few angry words.

Wearily, he listened to the host begin his prepared speech.

_I wonder how he always seems so awake?_ Cody wondered, more interested in that then what he was saying. _Probably a lot of expensive coffee,_ he reasoned. God only knew what the man spent on hair care products, so a little expensive coffee probably wasn't much. Then he got to watch Eva stalk up the host, barely being held back by several of her teammates. There was something important involving her in this challenge, but he couldn't remember what it was at the moment.

Nodding to himself, he noticed everyone else heading to the starting line. Hurrying, he went over to join them. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they could eat.

Twiddling his thumbs, the young man waited for what was left of his team. Owen chose that moment to slam through the door. Noah was tossed over one shoulder like a sack. The chubby team carried his comrade over to one of the tables and laid him down none too gently before pumping up and down above his heart. Leshawna crawled in after them, gasping for breath.

"Finally, gasp, made it."

Part of him was thinking of how to approach Gwen over the challenge, this was one of the few chances he'd have to really talk to her and there was no reason to waist it.

Another part of him was amused that some of his teammates were less physically inclined then him, speed wise anyway. Though winded, he had managed the run pretty well.

He broke out in cheers with the others when they believed that they had somehow won that days challenge, Chris was quick enough to burst that bubble though.

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked.

"Who's hungry," the host yelled as a sheet was parted to either side to expose the buffet sitting behind it, worthy of any thanksgiving dinner.

A gorge fest later, Chris was announcing the beginning of the real challenge, to several completes from the Screaming Gophers.

"It's time for the Awakeathon!"

"The what-athon?" Owen asked dumbly.

"Don't worry," Chris was still talking into that darn megaphone. "This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what your saying is the 20K run, and the turkey eating frenzy, were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake."

"That's right Gwen!"

"Man he's good," no one disagreed with her on that.

* * *

The first twelve hours passed faster than you would think. The teens engaged each other in mundane conversation or just walked in circles, but that tapered off as resisting sleep became a real struggle.

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life," Gwen said to no one.

"Could be way worse," Trent observed.

"Oh yeah, how?" Gwen challenged.

"Well, I could be stuck here without you to talk too."

A little corny on Trent's part, but Gwen looked away bashfully as her cheeks turned a faint pink color.

Cody watched this from off to the side, conflicted.

* * *

**Confessional**

"On the one hand," the tech geek began, "they're two of the closest friends I have on the island. But I already know they won't work out. So there's nothing wrong with trying to win Gwen over, right?" Cody asked, looking around for some degree of reassurance that he wasn't wrong to try and win Gwen over.

* * *

Distracted by them interacting, Cody missed Heather as she began to wrap Beth and Lindsay in her spidery web and her subtle theft of Eva's prized MP3 player.

Wearily, Cody hit the twenty-four hour mark with most of the others, and was treated to the bizarre sight of Chef in a fluffy pink sheet costume, complete with a fluffy tail, and harp in hand. The image was ruined by the fierce glare on his face. To his left, Chris began to read the fairy tale This Boring Town.

An undetermined amount of time later, Chef came back. This time, dancing around in a bright pink tutu, throwing out handfuls of fairy dust as some of it seemed to come off it in sparkles. In the background, he could hear soft music that sounded like something that came from the Nutcracker.

He still wasn't sure if that was a hallucination or not.

Whatever it was, it was enough to get through his defenses, and frankly he had never been a night bird. Darkness finally claimed him.

* * *

Hours later, Cody opened his eyes to see the sun sitting high in the sky. Stretching Cody looked around to see several other sleepers around a handful of campers that were still in the game.

Though disappointed, it didn't take him long to find a positive in all this.

At no point in the night had he woken up to Noah kissing the back of his ear.

That made losing the challenge himself worth it.

Everything else went as it had before. The final two came down to Gwen and Duncan, Duncan fell asleep on the can, Eva freaked out over the loss of her music player, which Heather innocently returned afterwards, and she was gone that same night.

Cody was more concerned with his own plans.

"Here," he handed a Styrofoam cup to the confused girl. "It's a double mocha with foam and roasted nut creamer; it's one of my favorites." Chef had been nice enough to let the teens brew a few pots of coffee if interested, and he had ceased the opportunity.

Smiling, Gwen took the cup up to her lips for a long sip. "Sigh, thank you Cody," it was a more sincere thanks then he could ever remember getting from the girl.

"No sweat," he said, trying to play it off.

Taking another sip, the taller girl walked away. Once she was out of sight, Cody brought his hand up in a victory pose.

_That's one point for me!_

* * *

Okay, a few things I need to say.

1) An extra thank you to everyone that took the time to review. This chapter came out much faster than I thought it would. This has started out as one of my most successful stories ever. And as long as I know even one person is enjoying my work, I'll try and keep at it!

2) I know I glanced over certain parts, but there's a reason for that.

This story is not about season one. We've seen the show, read plenty of fanfiction, so we know that story. No, this is about Cody's quest. For love, for fame, for a hundred grand, for a bra!

Well, it is Cody after all.

3) A couple of people thought Cody was being a little morbid last chapter. That was not really the case. Cody was still in a minor state of shock that left him emotionally off balance. With his future knowledge, he knew what the others were thinking; he just wasn't in a state where he was really thinking about what he was saying. I hope that clears everything up. I think he was more in character this chapter.

4) Not a lot of action so far, I know. But I needed to establish the plot, that's why a lot of the dialogue is still being taken right from the show. It should pick up soon enough, when Cody's actions begin to have a real impact. Especially after the resests become a regular thing.

5) This time travel bit is not taken from any movie, show, or game. You might see similarities, but it's not taken from anywhere in particular. It's just an idea I had.

6) The next chapter probably won't be as quick. Its midterms week, and I had my wisdom teeth removed yesterday. And I spent most of the day recovering from that, which let me focus on this chapter. But today it's back to work.

7) By all means, tell me what you think in a review. They can only make me write faster.


	3. You Try Dodging Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or World tour, and I am not making any money off of this story.

Well, this has taken much longer to get out then I had hoped it would. First I had to balance the physical pain that comes from having your wisdom teeth extracted and then the metaphorical pain that you get from midterms and finals. And then spring break came and I still had a ton to do for school and at home, so I couldn't find the time to write much then. On the bright side, I healed well and I'm doing well in school right now. Not anything that affects you, just some good news in my chaotic life right now.

Chapter 3: You Try Dodging Fate

The next challenge came much sooner than Cody wanted it too. Though to be fair, Chris had promised a challenge at least every three days. The fact that the last one had stretched over those three days didn't seem to matter to the narcissist. He should have remembered this, really! Though it had been a long time since he had been on season one.

Dodge ball was a sport that held a certain disdain for many geeks and other less physically inclined children. Cody, reasonably skilled in the game, was a rare exception to that rule. And it was his hope that this game would actually do him some good and let him show his worth to the team.

After all, he knew what was going to happen. All they had to do was take out Duncan before he could rally the others. As exhausted as he had been, one decent hit would be enough and that might stop Harold's dramatic last stand.

He knew from personal experience that Harold did indeed have mad skills.

It was too bad he didn't have a way to affect the team placements at the beginning of the season. He would have been able to put together an awesome team! But that was one thing that resets didn't look like they were going to help him with.

Oh well, there was no reason to complain about things that he couldn't do anything about. Maybe things would go better if he could talk Noah into actually participating this time around. He hadn't been as close to the bookworm as a lot of fans seemed to think, thankfully, but they had been friends and Cody didn't want to see him get booted off so early again.

He hadn't said it out loud to anyone, not even in later seasons, but Cody thought being the first one of the team voted off had really hurt him.

_And here comes Chris,_ he thought as the man marched through the door. _He wouldn't be half as happy about this event if we didn't wail on each other so well._

"Okay campers listen up; your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it!" The host declared to his unwilling audience, ignoring the hard looks he was getting.

* * *

The makeshift gym room was actually pretty impressive, Cody admitted to himself as they walked in. The interns did really good work considering what they had to work with, it was a shame Chris went out of his way to get them injured so often.

There was an idea in that though, getting into contact with one of them might actually help him in the long run. Like when Chef teamed up with DJ in season two and Blaineley in season three. He would have to remember that for later though. The interns were usually really good at keeping themselves hidden and he didn't have time to scout one out before the challenge started. But having a behind the scenes ally would be great if he could manage it.

While Chris began his monologue Cody went over one of the most unpleasant memories that this game came back with and resisted the urge to cross his legs. If he could avoid a blow to the crotch this time, he swore would be happy with today's result. Even if he was eliminated, it would be worth it!

Looking at his team, he noticed that Gwen looked just as wiped out as she had been earlier. She had dark bags under her eyes that seemed even darker against her naturally pale skin. The girl had been dozing all morning, barely managing not to fall asleep in her food this morning. Courtney hadn't improved her mood with this morning's oatmeal accident. So now he was keeping his distance less he get his head verbally bitten off, like he had last time.

Who says he didn't learn from his mistakes.

Looking at the other team, he had to smile a bit. As bad off as Gwen was, Duncan was even worse. At least she was on her feet; Duncan had threatened the rest of his team and collapsed onto their bench. Having been stuck on a plane with him, he knew his friends snoring could get pretty bad, so it wasn't a huge exaggeration that he would have kept Duncan and the others up.

Chef paced back and forth in front of them in a traditional black and white striped referees shirt. Apparently satisfied with whatever he had been looking for, he went to stand by Chris.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball," The host informed them, bringing a ball out from behind his back.

_Yeah, because that wasn't obvious from the gym court or the pile of rubber balls next to you_, Cody thought to himself.

"The first rule of dodge ball is-"

"Do not talk about dodge ball," Noah cut in with his usual dry humor. Cody tuned out the conversation to try and think of something that he could do to avoid a loss. Really, the only thing that came to mind was play better and try and eliminate Duncan. He was pretty good at this sport, but that hadn't been enough last time. He focused on Chris again after nothing came to mind.

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked the host, still not getting it.

"You dodge," Geoff threw a ball at him and he deflected it into Lindsay's face. Cody and most of the others winced when the blonde went down.

"Ooh, you were supposed to dodge!"

"Oww, right," Lindsay said. There was already a large bruise forming in the middle of her forehead.

"You have one minute until game time!" Chris said imperiously. "Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

"Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty?" Heather, the self-proclaimed leader, demanded.

"All right, I'll volunteer." Noah offered with a smile. "Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge," he struck a pose at the end, pointing his fingers at the group.

_What's a keener?_ Cody wondered to himself as he took his position on the court.

"Bring it on fishies; otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying." Heather declared with her usual bravado. Tyler seemed to take it as a challenge.

"Oh, you're going down. We're going to bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it." His proud declaration was met with rolled eyes from his teammates and enemies alike.

"Both teams' ready, best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some balls." Chris declared while Chef set them off with a blow of his whistle.

Dodge ball was a very simple sport. But it could also be very chaotic, which Cody remembered when he was trying to follow all six of the balls at once. Tyler had accidentally decked Sadie with his opening shot, and Harold had embarrassed himself with a rather lame opening shot in response to Leshawna's challenge. He wandered if Harold had already developed that crush or if it came later in the season.

He was distracted when Lindsay walked up to him holding a ball. "What am I supposed to do with this again?" Half a second later a ball hit her in the middle of her face again, she moaned in pain from her position on the floor.

The first round continued just like it had the first time, with him ending up against Katie and DJ. He could hear Courtney talking about an easy out from the other team's bleachers. Ducking under a shot, Cody spun a ball in his hand and launched the twisting ball. It missed but curved back in to hit DJ in the but. Then one of his patented shock balls followed Katie as she ran around the court until she smacked back into the wall. Cody walked back to his team in a confident stride. Even if they lost today, he was sure they would not vote him off after that round.

He planned to play in the second round and sit the third round out. With luck, he'd be able to talk his friend into actually competing in the game this time. He wasn't sure who he'd vote for if they lost, but it would probably be Heather. However much she might or might not change, she was the most obvious obstacle in the way right now to his happy ending.

"Okay Noah, you're up," Heather informed the young man, who didn't even look up from the book he was reading to respond to the haughty girls request.

"You guys did such a great job in the last match; I don't want to throw you off." She couldn't see his face past the book, but it was pretty difficult to miss that smug tone of his.

Huffing, Heather took her seat as the next round began. Cody took a place on the court rather than the bleachers as the next round began. If things went as they should they would win this round, but ultimately lose the game. He still didn't have a real strategy to prevent that yet. Hitting Duncan will a dodge ball early on may or may not help his cause.

But he had to admit, hitting Duncan in the face was tempting in its own right. He had his own reasons to dislike Duncan after all, and this was a chance he wouldn't easily give up.

Ducking to avoid a clumsy throw, Cody snatched it up and tossed it back. He had to stop spacing out like this; it was going to cost him at some point. He'd just have to make it a point to strategize before matches from now on.

The round ended exactly like it had the first time around. Cody could see Courtney and the others waking Duncan up…by poking him with a long stick.

He had to admit, that was pretty funny. Even Duncan's little freak out afterwards brought a smile to his face, but he had other issues to deal with. He had to talk Noah into actually participating this time around so he wouldn't get the boot, and he would have an ally for later in the contest. He also wanted to impress Gwen by helping them win this round. He was sure if he could last till the end on round five he could take Harold, with or without Owens help.

Taking a seat, something clicked in Cody's mind. _So I can have an ally for later._ That sounded way too much like something Heather would think.

Of course, if he was totally honest with himself, Heather wasn't as evil as some made her out to be. She had just taken the game more seriously than the rest of them from the start. She had taken it too far at times, but by the end of season three she was far from the only person who'd gotten their hands dirty for the sake of a win.

Even he hadn't been a saint.

Shaking his head, Cody focused on his goal and took a seat next to the bookworm. He'd barely opened his mouth when Noah preempted him.

"Don't want to talk."

Not thrown at all by the blunt refusal, he'd seen a few of them from Noah before. Usually when the know-it-all had to deal with Izzy, the redhead had annoyed everyone at one point or another but seemed to have a special place in her heart for aggravating Noah.

He would have to keep that in mind for later, but getting back to his main goal here.

"You really should try and help out with the game you know." Cody decided to get right to the point. Noah wasn't somebody who enjoyed small talk, so the direct approach was best.

"What can I say, sports just aren't my thing." Noah shrugged without actually looking away from his book.

"But if we lose, you might be voted off if you don't at least try and help."

_And I'm speaking from experience here,_ Cody added in his head. He couldn't say something like that out loud unless he wanted Noah to think he was nuts.

Come to think of it, he'd replace Izzy as the competitions psycho if he ever started telling people he was a time traveler. It might even get worse if he started to prove it. Who knew what Chris would do with the power to manipulate the future? It wouldn't be pretty, that was certain.

"I'm saving myself just in case Chris throws any mental challenges into the game."

"It's a reality show, Noah," Cody reasoned. "Mental challenges usually aren't all that fun to watch, and they usually aren't dangerous. Just what are you expecting Chris to do?"

Noah finally put the book down and turned to face him, putting one hand underneath his chin and looking up in a mock thinking position.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he'll tie us to an electric chair and have us solve brain teasers or something."

"…don't give him any ideas!" Cody hissed out seriously.

Raising an eyebrow at what he saw as an unwarranted fear, Noah picked up the book again. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll take my chances."

Cody opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything he could say that would keep his friend in the game. Chef's whistle broke his out of his thoughts. While he had been distracted, Duncan had gotten back into the game and led the Killer Bass in a shutout victory against them in the third round.

"Come on, a little effort out there people," Noah stopped when he saw the rest of his team glaring at him. He was smart enough to realize that now probably wasn't the best time for this.

Heather gathered the rest of the team in front of the bleachers for a quick strategy.

"Okay not that Noah here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys. Got it! And where is Lindsay?" Heather stormed out of the arena to find her alliance member.

"Well that was sure inspiring," Cody piped up, unusually sarcastic. The rest of the team smiled and Gwen actually snickered a little, he felt his heart speed up a little when she did.

Then he remembered exactly what Heather was going to do when she found the couple together and winced in sympathy. Tyler, for all his athletic failings, really hadn't deserved having a canoe dropped on his head.

Round four was the same disaster it had been for them the first time around. Heather dragged Lindsay back in just in time for Izzy to go down against a rain of rubber balls.

"How are we doing?" The universe seemed to answer the raven haired girl as Beth went down in a flash, leaving it five against one. Chef hadn't even bothered making the fallen get off the court. It was kind of brutal for a dodge ball game.

"Sports, not my forte remember." Noah answered the girl, not seeming to notice his teammates still groaning on the ground.

"You know you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care!"

Leshawna went down hard, leaving the entire Gopher team lying around the court while the other team celebrated. "This is so unacceptable!" Heather tried to make herself heard over the cheers.

Cody just shrugged, he would have played this round but the others had gotten onto the court first. Looking at the results up close again, he wasn't too disapointed in that either.

* * *

"Okay this is it, the final tie breaking game." Chris was in his comfort zone, center stage while the contestants tried to strategize. Once they were done, they took their positions on the court.

"Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab. And see what you're made of!"

The fifth round was every bit as intense as he remembered it. The Gophers had figured out not to let all of the balls onto the Killer Bass's side this time, so Duncan's rush strategy wasn't really working anymore. Unfortunately, that left them with a dragged out dodge-brawl with each member being replaced at least once.

Cody jumped around, but was taken down the first time by a throw from DJ hitting him in the stomach. Wheezing a bit, he took a seat rubbing at what he was sure would be a nasty bruise. He didn't have to wait too long though, Trent caught a ball and he was welcomed back in. And so the round went.

The changes came towards the end. Because he was only partially focused on Gwen, rather than completely obsessed like he had been last time, he didn't take the blow for her. So in addition to avoiding a second blow somewhere very painful, he and Owen ended up alone against Harold on the other team.

He could hear the Screaming Gophers cheering. To them it was obvious match, two of their best players against the other team's worst. To his credit, Harold didn't let the lack of support faze him and instead took some kind of defensive stance.

"Sorry dude, but you've got to go down," the pudgy boy managed to get four balls into his at once. The ginger teen just changed poses and made a 'come and get it' motion with his right hand.

Owen's blitz went exactly as it had the first time. Harold dodged around each of the balls as they came, and in an amazing show of flexibility actually managed to lean under the last and let the last one fly over his head.

Courtney called for a time out and the Killer Bass formed up to congratulate Harold. Meanwhile, Heather stalked up to her teammates and her expression wasn't pleasant.

Cody was a little surprised when it was him the upset girl confronted.

"Why didn't you do anything out there? You loser!"

"Hey," he objected to the accusation. "Owen took all our balls, and missed too!"

"Hey," the blond boy's objection seemed to be more from being thrown under the bus than anything else.

"Just get it right." The girl stalked off once her tirade was finished, leaving the two boys to glance at each other.

"I don't think we deserved that," Cody said, mostly to himself.

"I don't know, we might have," Owen saw the look the smaller boy was giving him and blinked. "What?"

* * *

Cody let Owen get off his windup throw before launching his own twister shot, hoping to catch Harold off guard after the first shot knocked him back against the glass wall. Owen would be out but he would be the hero!

It almost worked too. Harold used the first ball he caught to knock the other ball into the air, and then easily caught it in his spare hand when gravity made it come back down.

He didn't think anyone would have doubted his mad skills right there and then.

That was little comfort to his team, who were stewing over their first real loss in the contest. Even he was disappointed in the outcome. They could have done better. He could have done better, but at least he hadn't been hit in the crotch again.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris's entirely too smug question went unanswered. Noah had apparently listened to his advice enough not to pour gas on the fire. Even so, most of the team was glaring at the boy for not at least trying.

That night, they were off for another dramatic elimination ceremony.

"Campers…you've already cast your votes and made your decision," Chris drew out what was probably his favorite part of the entire show. "One of you will be going home…and you can't come back…ever!"

_Liar, _Cody thought in the safety of his mind. He tuned out the rest of the performance until Chris started to pass out marshmallows.

To no one's surprise, except perhaps his own, Noah got the boot again. Cody shook his head at the other boy's attitude; he could have gone farther if he'd reacted like he had during season three.

Cody retreated back to his cabin after the rather anti-climactic marshmallow ceremony. But rather than get some sleep like the other boys were, he was fiddling with the clock he had gotten. The arrow was moving now, but still seemed to be stuck because he could only move it a few spaces now.

Finally getting tired, he placed the clock carefully at the bottom of the bag before he went join the rest of the cabin in sleep.

* * *

Well, another chapter is here. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who wished me luck on my exams. I did pretty well, all things considered. Now to address a few details in standard post chapter notes.

1) This chapter was not as long as I had hoped it would be. But it is not easy to describe a dodge ball game and make it interesting without getting repetitive. There also wasn't a whole lot of dialogue mid game, so I did my best and tried to mix it up a little towards the end.

2) I do not think this was a great chapter, plot wise I mean. Filler chapters end up that way a lot though. But the next one will have more action. I'm looking forward to it. It will also be where we start to see the bigger changes that come with Cody's actions so far in the competition.

3) I've gotten several guesses about the clock, but no one has figured it out yet. Its purpose will be revealed in the next chapter or two so keep guessing. Still, I'm glad that people have taken such an interest in my work.

4) Keep an eye out for any new stories that I post. One will definitely be in the Total Drama section and I can almost assure you that it will be epic!

5) Anyone interested may want to take a look at my profile. I've updated it for the first time in over a year now. It will have information about the Total Drama story that I'm working on too.

6) This will be a very long story, so I see no reason to try and rush the plot. That's why I'm not skipping any of the challenges yet.

7) Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It can only make me write faster, I assure you.


End file.
